Archers Prefer Blonds
by Cajun Strong Man
Summary: This story takes place in the Peraiana Universe
1. The Other Archer

Archers Prefer Blondes

Cajun Strong Man

A/N: This story/conversation takes place in the Persiana Universe. Much thanks to Persiana-13 and Wikipedia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am sitting in the commissary eating a snack when Oliver and Dinah come up to me. Dinah asks, " Farrah, you once mentioned that you knew another archer by the name Hawkeye?" I said "Yes." Dinah requested that I tell them about him.

I said "Clint Barton was an orphan, and ran away from the orphanage as a pre-teen to join the circus as a carnival performer, where he was trained in the use of the bow and arrow by the Swordsman and Trickshot.[1] When he discovered that his mentors were both criminals he rejected them, leading to a beating by Swordsman which left Barton badly injured and hospitalized. Years later, he saw Iron Man in action, and was inspired and decided to become a costumed hero called **Hawkeye**. However, there is a misunderstanding on Hawkeye's first outing and he is believed to be a criminal, accused of theft.

On the run, the naive Hawkeye meets the Black Widow, a spy for the Soviet Union, whom he falls in love with. She tricks him into helping her to steal technology developed by Tony Stark, Iron Man's alter ego. After several battles with Iron Man — who defeats the pair on every occasion — the Black Widow is injured and Hawkeye flees with her, deciding to go "straight" from then on Hawkeye later "applies" for membership in the superhero team the Avengers, by breaking into Avengers Mansion and binding and gagging the team's butler, Edwin Jarvis. Hawkeye is accepted, and together with leader Captain America and mutant siblings Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch become the new team when the original members take a leave of absence."

I then said, " There has been a time that he was no Hawkeye." Oliver asked, "If he was not Hawkeye, then who was he?'

I then said, "Hawkeye remains a constant in the team for many years, and when his bow breaks at a crucial moment decides to use Pym particles to become the second **Goliath** During this time, Barton suffers a personal setback as his brother Barney is killed by the villain Egghead, whom Goliath brings to justice. At the conclusion of the Kree-Skrull War Barton resumes the identity of Hawkeye in a new costume, and after a rift with teammate the Vision over the affections of the Scarlet Witch, he resumes his old costume and resigns from the team. At the conclusion of the Kree-Skrull War Barton resumes the identity of Hawkeye in a new costume, and after a rift with teammate the Vision over the affections of the Scarlet Witch, he resumes his old costume and resigns from the team. On a whim Hawkeye returns to the Black Widow and briefly battles her current love, Daredevil. Hawkeye then assists the Hulk against the monster Zzzax, and then follows the Hulk back to the mansion of Doctor Strange, where after a skirmish Hawkeye joins the "non-team" the Defenders for a short period."

"Hawkeye then drifts for a time, returning briefly to the Avengers to attend the wedding of the Vision and the Scarlet Witch. Together with the Two-Gun Kid and Ghost Rider, Hawkeye defeats the monster the Manticore before returning to the Avengers to assist when members of the team begin to mysteriously disappear. he remaining Avengers discover it to be the work of the Collector of the Elders of the Universe. After his teammates are all captured, Hawkeye singlehandedly defeats the Collector, and joins the team for the final battle against Korvac. Hawkeye's victory is dashed when the Avengers new government liaison Henry Peter Gyrich, limits the roster and replaces him with the Falcon, in an attempt to make the team more "politically acceptable". After initially failing to find work in his civilian identity, he successfully applies for work at Cross Technological Enterprises as Hawkeye, and then battles the Shi'ar villain Deathbird. After initially failing to find work in his civilian identity, he successfully applies for work at Cross Technological Enterprises as Hawkeye, and then battles the Shi'ar villain Deathbird. Hawkeye returns to Avengers mansion several months later for a brief visit "induced" by the heroine Moondragon before rejoining for a sustained period. It is at this time that Hawkeye inadvertently avenges the death of his brother. The villain Egghead, having been exposed for framing Henry Pym, attempts to shoot Pym but Hawkeye jams the barrel of the weapon with an arrow. The weapon is an energy pistol and explodes, killing Egghead instantly."

"Hawkeye then meets former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Barbara "Bobbi" Morse, codenamed Mockingbird. She is investigating the company Cross Technological Enterprises, which employs Hawkeye as a security consultant. The company is revealed to be owned by the villain Crossfire, who plans to use an aggression-inducing sonic wave against all of New York's superheroes. Hawkeye infiltrates Cross Technological Enterprises with Mockingbird to defeat Crossfire. During this encounter, Hawkeye takes one of his sonic arrows into his mouth to counter the effects of Crossfire's sonic weapon; as a result he suffers major hearing loss and is forced to wear hearing aids. Hawkeye and Mockingbird fall in love and elope immediately after."

"Hawkeye and Mockingbird reconcile, but soon after the robot Ultron kidnaps Mockingbird and copies her brain patterns to create a "wife" — Alkhema (also known as "War Toy"). Although Mockingbird is rescued, she is killed soon afterwards by the demon Mephisto. Embittered by Mockingbird's death, Hawkeye leaves the team (disbanded almost immediately afterwards)] and drifts until forced to stop the villain Viper and old mentor Trick Shot. Hawkeye then returns to the Avengers[30] just prior to the battle with the entity Onslaught, in which the Avengers (including Hawkeye) are apparently killed. Franklin Richards, however, transported them all to a pocket universe where the heroes led altered lives. After several months, the heroes learned the truth and they were returned to the mainstream universe. Hawkeye's hearing was fully restored as, when Franklin Richards recreated the heroes in the new universe, he based them on how he remembered them (also restoring Tony Stark to adulthood following his replacement by "Teen Tony" from an alternate timeline)."

"Hawkeye then rejoins the Avengers, and after several adventures resigns to assume leadership of the first generation of the Thunderbolts, who have broken away from the influence of Baron Helmut Zemo.[34] Hawkeye trains the team in the fashion of former teammate Captain America, and shapes the team into a cohesive fighting unit. There are two significant events for Hawkeye during this period. The first involves entering Hell and battling the demon Mephisto to try and save the soul of his deceased wife, Mockingbird. Hawkeye, however, rescues Patsy Walker, but fails to see Mockingbird. This event gives Hawkeye some closure and he begins a romantic relationship with his Thunderbolt teammate, team reforms after a series of battles with another version of the Masters of Evil. Hawkeye eventually leaves the team, relinquishing leadership to Citizen V, whose mind was under control of Baron Helmut Zemo.[37] Hawkeye joins the Avengers once more, and has a brief romantic relationship with team member the Wasp. Hawkeye eventually dies during the chaos caused by the breakdown of the Scarlet Witch, sacrificing himself to destroy a Kree spaceship and save his teammates. When the Scarlet Witch inadvertently alters reality, Hawkeye is resurrected with no memory of previous events. When a young mutant named Layla Miller gives several heroes - including Hawkeye - the ability to remember, he is horrified at the Scarlet Witch's actions. Hawkeye shoots Wanda in the back with an arrow, and in retaliation one of her recreated children wipes him from existence. When the Scarlet Witch's reality is eventually undone, Hawkeye is still presumed dead, and the recently formed New Avengers find his bow and arrows on the site of the old Avengers Mansion, pinning up an article about his death. Hawkeye is also plucked from time by the Time Variance Authority to serve as a juror in a case involving former Avengers teammate She-Hulk. She-Hulk tries unsuccessfully to warn Hawkeye as to his future.

"Unknown to the New Avengers, Hawkeye is resurrected once reality was restored, and seeks out Doctor Strange, who offers Hawkeye shelter while he comes to terms with his new life. On the advice of Dr. Strange, Hawkeye eventually travels to Wundagore Mountain and finds the Scarlet Witch living a normal life with no memory of her past and apparently without mutant abilities. The two become intimate and Hawkeye then leaves Wanda to her normal life."

"Once Hawkeye discovers that Captain America has apparently been killed, he confronts Tony Stark, who offers him Captain America's shield and costume. As Iron Man, Stark accompanies Barton — now dressed as Captain America — on patrol. They meet the new Hawkeye, Kate Bishop, defeating the supervillain Firebrand. Barton confronts Bishop about her assumption of the Hawkeye mantle. Unaware of his true identity, Bishop berates Barton and states that she adopted Hawkeye's name to honor him, and that if Hawkeye were alive, she would adopt another name. She also affirms that the "real" Captain America gave her the name Hawkeye and his old bow as a tribute to his dead friend. Bishop's words convince Barton to return the shield and costume to Stark, and condemn him for his role in the Civil War."

"Barton returns to speak with Dr. Strange, and to protect himself from recognition adopts the identity of Ronin and joins the New Avengers. As Ronin, he accompanies the team on a journey to Japan to rescue the heroine Echo. Echo—the original Ronin—later gives Barton her blessing to adopt her old identity. Secret Invasion limited series features an alien Skrull ship crashing in the Savage Land, with Barton battling Skrulls impersonating Mockingbird and himself. He is reunited with the real Mockingbird during a final battle with the Skrulls. The character publicly denounces Norman Osborn. Hawkewy and Mockingbird eventually reconcile themselves and get back together."

I then said "While Hawkeye has no superhuman powers (with the exception of the period when using Pym particles to become Goliath), he is a trained athlete and tactician, being at the very peak of human conditioning. He is a grandmaster marksman, having been trained by the criminal archer Trick Shot, and has been a highly trained acrobat and aerialist since his days in the circus. Hawkeye has been thoroughly trained by Captain America in tactics, martial arts, and hand-to-hand combat. Hawkeye excels in the use of weapons, especially the bow and arrow, and carries a quiver containing a number of customized "trick-arrows" that use sonics, gas, explosives, and flares, among others. In his new role as Ronin, Barton shows great proficiency with the katana and other melee weapons."


	2. Hawkeye's Pretty Bird

Hawkeye's Blond Bombshell

Cajun Strong Man

A/N: This story/conversation takes place in the Persiana Universe. Much thanks to Persiana-13 and Wikipedia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I started to tell them about Mockingbird by saying,

"Born in San Diego, California, Mockingbird is introduced as a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. As an espionage agent, S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Bobbi on a mission to contact Ka-Zar. With fiancé Paul Allen, she journeys to the Savage Land. The two were both scientists working on Dr. Wilma Calvin's Project: Gladiator, which developed the serum that turned their colleague, Ted Sallis, into the Man-Thing. With Ka-Zar and Man-Thing, she then battles AIM, which is ultimately revealed as being led by Allen, whom she pretended to love only on S.H.I.E.L.D. orders, in the Florida Everglades. Bobbi later journeys back to the Savage Land. Alongside Ka-Zar, she battles Maa-Gorr and El Tigre. Alongside Shanna, she journeys to the Savage Land once more. Alongside Ka-Zar and Shanna, she battles Grond.[4] Bobbi briefly takes the identity of the **Huntress**. She battles the renegade S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Rico Santana."

"Bobbi later assumes the identity of **Mockingbird**. As Mockingbird, she teams with Spider-Man to battle renegade S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Carl Delandan. She then meets Hawkeye and helps him against the villainous Crossfire, Silencer, Oddball, and Bombshell. She and Hawkeye grow close and begin a whirlwind romance, which culminates in elopement with him. Afterwards, Mockingbird and Hawkeye return to the Avengers, whom Bobbi meets for the first time. With Hawkeye, Tigra, Wonder Man, and Jim Rhodes as Iron Man, she forms the West Coast Avengers. Alongside the original Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Tigra, she later battles Doctor Demonicus."

"A rift later forms between Hawkeye and Mockingbird following an incident while the West Coast Avengers had time-traveled to 1876. The Phantom Rider (Lincoln Slade) abducts, drugs, and brainwashes her into forgetting her original life and convincing her she is in love with Slade (and by implication, raping her). After breaking free of his control, Mockingbird sought revenge on the Phantom Rider, and allows him to plunge to his death off of a cliff. She is confronted by the modern-day Phantom Rider. She learns that Hamilton Slade was actually the modern Phantom Rider, and attacks Slade. As a result of Hawkeye not believing her protests that she was raped and used by Slade (whom Hawkeye sided with) Mockingbird leaves Hawkeye and the Avengers. For a time she and ex-Avengers Tigra and Moon Knight operate as a small fighting unit. With Tigra, Moon Knight, and Giant-Man, she battled the High Evolutionary.[14] Alongside Tigra and Moon Knight, she was attacked by the Phantom Rider again. Hawkeye and Mockingbird later reconcile, and Mockingbird returns to the West Coast Avengers. She later arrested the Digger, causing a rift between the West Coast Avengers and the Night Shift. Mockingbird later reconciled with the modern Phantom Rider, who was at the time possessed by the spirit of the original Phantom Rider."

"Mockingbird's thought patterns and personality are used by the robot to create his second robotic 'wife', Alkema."

I then said, that Mocingbird apparently sacrificed her life for her Husband.

"She later seems to return as a reanimated corpse as part of the Grim Reaper's plot to destroy the Avengers] She is also "seen" fighting endless battles in a hell, in which she has an opportunity to return to life but turns it down while indicating that she still has a purpose to serve in death. Many theories were considered by Hawkeye and others about how Morse ended up in Hell, such as leading the Phantom Rider off a cliff or people she may have killed in her duties as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but she denies all of them as the reason she is there."

"Along with Ronin (the new identity held by Clint Barton), Bobbi is invited to join the New Avengers at Bucky's home where he offers them a place to stay and to use as a base of operations. She is one of the only members not to greet Spider-Woman in a hostile manner but also feels out of place for being gone for so long. She later helps look for Jessica Jones and Luke Cage's child. Hawkeye follows Bobbi along on a secret mission from her past. During the course of the adventure, Bobbi drops a bomb on Clint: She never returned to reconcile with him, that was the Skrull impersonating her. The last she saw, she was asking for a divorce and no longer considers Clint her husband. [28] After a particularly difficoult mission however, realizing how they still care for each other, but unable to forget their early breakdown, they decide to start dating again, rebuilding a new relationship by scratch, while Clint, as the Ronin, joins her secret squad or black ops."

I said, "Mockingbird is a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, expert in several forms of hand-to-hand combat, and skilled in various martial arts. She is a highly skilled espionage agent, and possesses a Ph.D in biology. She is an athletic woman and an accomplished acrobat. She is an expert markswoman and gymnast."

"Mockingbird's costume was made of synthetic stretch fabric lined with Kevlar. Mockingbird carried a 4-foot (1.2 m) battle-staff, composed of two hollow 2-foot (0.61 m) steel-alloy poles, like a quarterstaff which could be split in two. She typically carried each half of the staff strapped to each arm, and they were spring-loaded to be released or launched as projectiles. The staff could be used as a bo or javelin or as two short clubs. It can also telescope to an 8-foot (2.4 m) vaulter's pole."

I then turned to Dinah and said "Both you and Barbara (Bat Girl) would like her." I then said to Ollie, "It is obvious that Archers prefer blonds." He blushed.


End file.
